Obsession
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Years ago, the Band Of Seven was known for their bloodlust and disregard for life. Little did they know that with all destruction they caused, they would be helping out one soul. This is her story. Finished!
1. Unknown Bloodlust

**_Chapter 1: Unknown Bloodlust_**

A young girl of age ten ran out of her village and to her hideout in a cave behind a nearby waterfall. She cradled her left arm in her lap while wrapping a splint to it. She also wrapped up her ankle and stared at the rapidly falling water at the mouth of the cave. She refused to cry as she thought of what happened just a few moments before. It wasn't the first time her father had taken his anger out on her. It seemed it happened every day now. She also noticed that her father was paying more attention to her than her mother.

Nightfall approached and she knew she had to get home or she'd get a severe beating. She grimaced as the pain shot through her body. Each day, the beatings became number to her, but the pain afterwards got stronger. She limped her way to her village, but she stopped when she saw seven strange men walk towards her village. She could tell they were human, but some of them seemed demonic. She hid behind a tree as they entered the village, only to be stopped by her father. She watched as he refused them shelter and their response to his hostility by beheading him. It surprised the girl when she didn't feel upset when her father was slain right in front of her, in fact, she _like_ the site of his blood pouring on the ground.

She watched as one of the men set fire to a few of the villagers and one with a snake-like sword destroy some of the huts and stuff. For some reason, her blood became pumping and she wanted to be a part of it. "Sada, where are you!" she heard her mother's voice call out to her. She looked to her as the person with the snake-like sword, who looked more feminine now that she could see him, slay her mother. Again to her surprise, she didn't mind it, but she enjoyed it.

The seven men, now having slain the entire village, left the area. Sada followed them stealthily as they camped out. This curious ten year old had no idea why she was feeling this way, but these seven had made her feel good, better than she ever had in her whole life. She was determined to find out who these men where.

She followed them for months when they came to this castle who hired them to be an advance team for an attack. She followed, still not that strong, but she wanted to keep feeling that same feeling whenever they spilled blood. But this time was different; they didn't get to kill everyone they intended. The people who hired them betrayed them and slaughtered them. Sada stared in horror as her 'heroes' where slain in front of her. This was the only thing that enraged her and she swore revenge on the castle.

She ran for days, not stopping for anything. She was determined to become as strong as her idols so she could avenge them. When she couldn't run anymore, she stopped by a river and drank up as much water as possible. "My, my. Aren't you an active girl," a woman's voice came from behind her. Sada quickly turned around to see a woman with graying black hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" Sada demanded. "I am Urasue. Might I help you?" the woman kindly offered. Sada glared at her, but followed her back to her cave to begin her training.

I know it's short, but it's just the beginning. Be prepared for much more in upcoming chapters.


	2. Pursuit

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 2: Pursuit_**

A woman with shoulder length black hair and green eyes was walking through the forest. She had some strange designs on her face. Black lines traced her eyes and swirled near the outside of her eyes just above her cheek bones, like Cleopatra, and she had purple eye shadow and lip gloss. Her outfit consisted of a black kimono with a slender black hakama that didn't bulk out so she still had a slender figure. She had red armor on her arms that also had hidden knives in them as well as some matching chest armor. In her right hand she carried a Jakujou, a staff with a retractable crescent blade attacked with a chain, which was her main weapon. She stopped when she came across an army of samurai warriors on horseback. "Turn back before we arrest you!" the commanding officer demanded. She simply smirked "You have no idea who you're dealing with," she said and threw the crescent blade of her Jakujou at the army, killing them all in one hit. "I am Sada."

Sada continued her way through the forest. She had only spent a few years with Urasue. The witch who had raised her was killed in an attempt of bringing back some woman who was supposed to be _the_ most powerful priestess. Sada remembered how she laughed at the thought of anyone being able to beat her. Urasue had grown afraid of Sada and Sada left without saying a word. She thought it only fair to spare Urasue's life since Urasue was the one who offered her a place to stay and taught her everything she knew about witchcraft.

Sada was now on her own, eager to find the demon responsible for killing Urasue. She was only going to let the old ogress live for a bit longer before killing her herself, but this _half demon_ known as Inuyasha had taken that pleasure away from her. She had also heard that her old idols, the Band of Seven, had been resurrected by some demon named Naraku. She growled at the thought of Naraku doing her deed for her as well. Both Naraku and Inuyasha needed to be destroyed for interfering with her mission. It didn't matter that both where enemies, not to Sada. She's act as one's ally to find the other if she had to, which she highly doubted she had to. Since Naraku had resurrected the Band of Seven, she was sure all she had to do was find them and sooner or later, she'd find Inuyasha and Naraku.

Again, Sada was interrupted by soldiers. Apparently many people had gotten word of her in the area and where after the bounty on her head. "It's her!" one of the soldiers shouted. Sada smirked evilly at the sound of pure fear and hatred in his voice and rested her Jakujou on her shoulder. She looked to the soldiers with an innocent look and with the sweetest voice she could muster said, "Are you that eager to die?" All the soldiers' skin crawled at the sound of her voice and they all had that look of pure fear which only excited Sada. Before they could even blink, she slaughtered them all just like the army before. "All though I love the bloodshed, this is getting boring. Human soldiers aren't worth my time anymore," she said with a sigh. She licked a bit of the blood off the crescent blade before heading to the nearby village.

When she arrived, she over heard a few of the villagers talking. "Did you hear about the Band of Seven?" an elderly man asked a few of the other villagers. "Didn't they come back to life?" a younger man replied. "Yeah, but there's a group of people after them," a woman said. "I know who they are! They helped me out on the road," the younger man replied, "There was a monk, a priestess, a demon slayer, a fox demon and a demon with dog ears. I hear they're just east of here." Sada smirked and walked over to them. "East, eh? Thanks for the info." The villagers turned around and stared in pure horror. "I love that look," Sada said as she killed the villagers, then laid waste to the village. She stood in the middle of the decimated village and looked east. "Inuyasha, your head is mine!"


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 3: Confrontation_**

Sada 'borrowed' one of the horses from the village and headed east. The thought of an actual challenge got her even more excited and she forced the horse to go faster than it could handle. After the horse collapsed from exhaustion, Sada didn't see the use for it any further, so she sliced off its head. She licked the blood and smirked. "So that's what horse blood tastes like." She shook the thought from her mind and set her sights on Inuyasha again. She darted east as fast as she could, a speed that could easily rival any demon's speed. When she felt she was getting closer, she hopped from tree to tree in hopes of remaining hidden. Her plan worked; she had found Inuyasha and he couldn't even sense her there. Urasue's had taught Sada well, no one could sense her.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, something creeping her out. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked. "It feels like someone's watching me," Kagome said, getting the jitters. "Quit being a baby, Kagome. If anything was here, we'd sense it," Inuyasha snapped, not really in the mood for this. He wanted to find the Band of Seven as soon as possible. "You're not as sharp as you think," a female voice said. Inuyasha snapped his head towards the voice and saw a woman decked out in black and red. He didn't understand her outfit, but the weapon fastened to her back worried him, he had never seen a weapon like that before. "My, what a pretty woman," Miroku said with a lecherous smile. That smiled faded when a crescent blade was held to his neck. "That was so fast, I didn't see it," Inuyasha thought as he gritted his teeth. "Who are you?" Sango demanded. The woman scoffed, "Me? I'm Sada."

Sada smirked inwardly when they didn't show fear at her name. "I see my reputation isn't as well known as I was led to believe," she said with a smirk. She pulled her Jakujou to her side and she looked at the group. "What do you want?" Miroku asked. Sada smirked, "I want Inuyasha's head." Inuyasha instantly went into a fighting stance, "You work for Naraku?"

"Don't insult me! As if I would work for anyone. And so you know, Naraku's on my hit list as well," Sada said as she twirled her Jakujou like it was a baton. "Why do you want to kill Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. "He butted in my business. I don't tolerate that from anyone." Inuyasha stared at Sada confused. Sada sighed. "When you killed Urasue; she was mine to kill," Sada said as she slashed Inuyasha's chest with the blade at the end of her Jakujou. Inuyasha clenched his chest and glared at Sada. He didn't even see her move. He growled at her and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Sada looked at Inuyasha's sword and scoffed at laugh. "That's supposed to scare me?"

"No, this is. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said as he swung his mighty sword down at Sada. Sada quickly jumped up and to the left then stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach with the same blade she used to slash his chest. Inuyasha cried out in pain as he fell forward onto the weapon. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Sada scoffed and ripped out her weapon while she jumped back. She watched as Inuyasha's friends ran over to him, then two of them, a very pissed demon slayer and monk, stood in front of Inuyasha, both ready to fight. Sada ignored the two and licked some of the blood on her Jakujou. Miroku and Sango looked at her with disgusted expressions pasted on their faces. They quickly shook off their disgust and decided to attack. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her giant boomerang at Sada. Sada just simply jumped up and evaded the attack then grabbed it as it passed under her. Sango's eyes grew wide as her own weapon was hurled back at her with much more force. "Sango!" Miroku cried as he ran over to Sango. "Two down," Sada said. The remaining members of the group glared at Sada. Sada scoffed disgustedly at the group and looked down upon them. "Pathetic. I was at least hoping for a challenge. Not even worth the blood," she said and disappeared from sight.

Sada watched Kagome and Miroku tend to the severely wounded Inuyasha and Sango from a tree nearby. She shook her head and thought to herself, "Only one reason I left you alive. I need you to lead me to the Band of Seven, and Naraku."


	4. Got Ya

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 4: Got Ya_**

Sada got bored of waiting for Inuyasha to regain consciousness so she decided to find the Band of Seven on her own. For days nothing came up; all she was able to do was leave a path of destruction which Inuyasha was bound to follow. "I'm probably throwing him off course," Sada thought aloud as she stopped at a stream to rest. She had caught a good number of fish, and was cooking them over a campfire. She smell seemed to carry, because some hungry orphans came by, begging for even a scale of the fish. Sada looked at them sympathetically and was handing them each a fish. "Ahh!" the children screamed. "Stupid. Never trust a stranger," Sada said as she took the fish back from the decapitated bodies and bit into one.

After her lunch break, Sada continued on her quest to find the Band of Seven, or Naraku, which ever happened to appear first. She personally didn't have a preference, but she figured that without Naraku, the Band of Seven would probably die, so she planned on finding them first.

She stopped at a busy village and smirked. "This'll be fun," she said quietly. She then used the crescent blade of her Jakujou and slaughtered a bunch of people. Some of the villagers charged at her, and she just used the other blade to slice them in half. She only laughed when their blood splashed onto her clothes and face. She licked the blood that fell near her lips with a malicious grin on her face as she spilled more blood, as she slaughtered men, women, children and animals.

Sada stood in the middle of the rubble that was the village. She began licking the blood off her arm, again with that malicious smile. Her attention was drawn when she heard a mechanized sound crashing with the ground coming her way. She prepared for a fight, not knowing what was really coming her way. She relaxed when she saw four men on top of a mechanized male. She cocked at an eyebrow and thought, "I see Ginkotsu got a makeover." She didn't move at all as the approached, in fact, she was smiling.

Bankotsu looked around at the decimated village, wondering what happened. "There goes our fun," Jakotsu whined. Renkotsu looked around and his eyes stopped on a woman holding a type of staff in the middle of the rubble staring at them. "Big brother," he said bringing Bankotsu's attention to the woman. Bankotsu jumped off Ginkotsu and ran over to the woman and examined her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The woman smiled and said smoothly, "Got ya."

Sorry, I was gonna make it long, but I needed a good ending and my friend, Cat is making me get off.


	5. Compromise

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 5: Compromise_**

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at the strange woman. "What are you talking about?" he asked as the rest of his gang came up behind him. She got down on one knee and bowed her head respectfully, "I am Sada. I have been searching for you ever since I heard you had returned." The five men stared at Sada with a stunned look. She looked back up at them, "Ten years ago, you destroyed my village. Seeing you slaughter my father for not giving you shelter for that night was a relief."

"Wow. Not often you see someone thanking us for destroying their family," Jakotsu said, amazed this situation was actually happening. "My father was abusive and it's not like anyone in the village had the balls to stand up to him. Those people where wastrels," Sada said coldly. Bankotsu looked around the village. "So, you did this?" he asked, a bit surprised. Sada nodded, "Yes. I was bored and it was in my path."

"You didn't spend all this time looking for us just to thank us," Renkotsu stated. Sada shook her head, "No, I didn't."

"Then what do you want?" Bankotsu demanded. "To join the Band of Seven," she said.

"Why should we let you?" Bankotsu countered. "I can give you your lives back. Not like this, but with actual flesh and blood," Sada said with a smirk. All five men stared at her. "Why do you want to join us?" Suikotsu demanded. "I have been wishing to join you since I first saw you. Since your death ten years ago, I made it my mission to bring you back to life, but Naraku got there first. Please, let me join you and I can give you back your life," Sada proposed. Bankotsu seemed to be thinking about Sada's offer. "Big Brother, you can't be seriously thinking of letting this…_woman_ join," Jakotsu said. "Why do you have such a grudge against _me_? I am offering to help you," Sada said and bowed respectively to Jakotsu. Bankotsu thought about it. They would be alive again. And if they where alive, they didn't have to answer to Naraku anymore. "All right. If you can give us back our lives, and pass a test, you're in," Bankotsu said, smiling down on Sada. "It shall be done," she said, smiling back at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu grabbed Sada's hand and pulled her on Ginkotsu with the rest of the gang. "What's the test?" Sada asked Bankotsu as they headed into a forest. "I need to see what you can do. I want you to kill the wolf demon, Kouga," Bankotsu said with a wicked smile. "No problem," she said, returning the smile.

I know it's short, but it's a good ending. Now before any of you think I have something against Kouga or any other of the Inuyasha cast, you're wrong. The only one I have a prob with is Kikyo, and not many people like her anyway. I just need to do this for the fic. I'm sorry if I offend people, but it is an angst fic.


	6. The Test

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 6: The Test_**

Hours passed and there was no sign of any activity at all in the woods. Bankotsu was surprised when Sada didn't complain at all. Sada just sat there with her Jakujou on her lap, awaiting her chance to prove herself to Bankotsu. Bankotsu realized what a rare find Sada was. There are not many women who fight, let alone any who are as bloodthirsty as he.

"Ugh! This is boring," Jakotsu whined. Sada looked behind her, past Jakotsu and behind Ginkotsu. "We've got company," she said. Bankotsu looked behind him as well. In the distance, he saw a whirlwind coming at them. "There's the wolf," Suikotsu said with a smirk. Sada stood up and hopped off Ginkotsu and stood her ground, standing in Kouga's path to the Band of Seven. Ginkotsu stopped under Bankotsu's orders and turned to face the soon-to-be battle.

Kouga stopped and found himself facing a female in front of the Band of Seven. He ignored her and glared at Bankotsu. "You again?" he said and smirked, "This time you're not getting away." Kouga lunged at the Band of Seven, only to be stopped by a chain wrapping around his leg, causing him to fall on the ground. He looked back and saw the female he ignored holding some weird type of staff with a chain coming out of the top. Kouga pulled his leg free of the chain, but in doing so, he cut up his leg pretty badly on crescent blade he failed to notice. He watched as the chain retracted back into the staff. Kouga winced a bit, then ignored the pain in his leg and glared at the female. "Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded. The female smirked, "Name's Sada and I'll be your executioner." She threw the crescent blade at Kouga and he dodged, only to be sliced in the back. Kouga fell to the ground, a sharp pain shooting through his body. "What the?" he asked quietly while glaring at Sada. Sada smirked at Kouga maliciously and took the blade at the end of her Jakujou and slammed it through Kouga's stomach. Kouga shouted in pain, an echo emitting from his cries of pain. Sada smiled even greater at Kouga's pain and watched the blood pour from the wound after she jerked the blade out of Kouga.

Not too far away, a group of travelers heard the bloodcurdling scream and a particular hanyou smelled the fresh blood. He also smelled graveyard soil and Kagome sensed jewel shards. They all nodded and ran in that direction. When they got there, they saw Kouga on the ground, bleeding heavily from many wounds, mostly from a severe gut wound, and Sada standing over him. "Sada!" Inuyasha shouted at her. She looked at him from her spot over Kouga. "Hey, Inuyasha," he heard from his left. He looked in that direction and saw the remaining members of the Band of Seven there, watching Kouga bleed to death. "Heh, saved me the trouble of tracking you down," he said and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Sada walked away from Kouga and stepped in between Inuyasha and the Band of Seven. "We have some business to take care of," Sada said with a malicious smirk. Inuyasha growled and lunged at Sada. Sada jumped out of the way and sliced Inuyasha back. "I bet that gut wound I gave hasn't healed yet," she said while kicking Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha shouted in pain as he fell to the ground, his stomach wound now reopened. Sada scoffed and crossed her arms; she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Wow, she's good," Jakotsu said, actually amazed at Sada's abilities.

Sango, knowing that there's no way they could beat Sada in this condition, used her poison powder to create a smoke screen. She grabbed Inuyasha and Kouga, put them on Kirara's back and ran with Miroku, Kagome and Shippou not far behind.

Sada stood there with her sleeve over her mouth and nose, not affected by the poison. She growled at the thought that Kouga escaped before she could guarantee his death. Her attention was brought to the sound of clapping. She looked at Bankotsu, the one giving her applause. He laughed a bit, "Very entertaining."

"I've never see Kouga and Inuyasha fall that quickly," Renkotsu complemented. "Yes," Ginkotsu added. Bankotsu hopped off Ginkotsu and walked over to Sada. "Congratulations. You're now a member of the Band of Seven."


	7. Gifts for All

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 7: Gifts for All_**

Sada had past the test; she was now a member of the Band of Seven. Well, it was more like the Band of Six now. Bankotsu had let her join, even before their deal was complete. She now was going to give her new teammates their flesh and blood back. Bankotsu let her lead the way to wherever she needed to go. There was no _specific_ place she needed to go to bring them back to life; she just needed five people all at once.

They arrived at some random village in the middle of a forest. Sada jumped down and looked around the village for some healthy looking males. She found quite a few males and round them all up, tying them up so they couldn't escape. After she found five men, she walked back outside the village and threw them in front of her teammates. "What are these guys for?" Bankotsu asked. "There's no way to recreate flesh and blood, so we take it," she said as she drew a witchcraft symbol in the dirt. "What's that for?" Jakotsu asked. "I'm skilled in witchcraft. It's how I'm giving you your lives back," Sada answered, finishing the circle. Sada took a few steps back "Get ready" Sada said then started chanting a spell.

Bankotsu watched as Sada started chanting something. He looked at his hand; it was giving off a faint blue color. He noticed that his teammates glowing with the same faint blue and the five members where glowing with a faint red color. After a few moments, Bankotsu felt a slight pain growing inside him. His eyes grew wide as he felt his spirit being ripped from his body. The rest, he couldn't quite place, it was all darkness.

Sada watched as her teammates and the five males she kidnapped felt the pain of the transfusion. She saw the ten bodies disappear and the red and blue auras combine in the craft circle, blue overpowering the red. She continued chanting as she watched the bluish purple aura start forming into the figures of her new teammates. When the glowing stopped, she stopped chanting and walked over to her companions. "What the fuck was that?" Jakotsu said, breathing hard. "Transfusion. I took their skin and blood and molded it into your bodies' figure with your spirits," Sada said and walked over to where her companions originally stood. She bent down and picked up all the jewel shards that where there. "This is the only way Inuyasha will be able to track us. So let's go have some fun," Sada said with that malicious smirk of hers.

All day, the Band of Seven went on a rampage, destroying village after village, stealing life after life, no matter whom it belong too. At the end of the day, the Band of Seven was now covered in blood and laughing their heads off. "That was _awesome_!" Jakotsu said wrapping his arm around Sada, "Who knew a woman could be so much fun to hang out with?" Sada smiled, "I'm glad you accept me."

"Accept you? You're a sister now! We're all family," Jakotsu said with a smile that made him seem a bit drunk.

They wondered upon some hot springs after a bit. "We could use a wash," Bankotsu said looking at their blood-soaked clothes. Sada looked up at the sky when she heard something. She smirked evilly when she saw serpent-like demons flying overhead carrying souls. "What are those?" Jakotsu asked, looking up as well. "Soul collectors," Sada said then looked to Bankotsu, "May I be excused? I have some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" Bankotsu asked with a smile. "Same business I have with Inuyasha. This person has interfered with me and I must kill her."

"Oh! Can I watch?" Jakotsu said eagerly. "I do not have a problem with an audience, but am I allowed to go?" Sada asked. "Sure, why not. Let's have one last show," Bankotsu said with a smile. Sada nodded and followed the soul collectors to their master, Kikyo.

Kikyo turned around and saw a woman with the Band of Seven behind her. "Something's wrong. They no longer have jewel shards in their necks," she thought to herself as she stared down the woman. "Who are you?" Kikyo demanded. "My name is Sada. Remember it, for I shall be the one killing you tonight," she said with an evil smile. Kikyo clenched her fist around her bow and glared at Sada. "I won't be that easy," she said and pulled out an arrow. Sada laughed, "That stupid witch, Urasue, thought you would be enough to stop me. I'll make her see no one can stop me." With that, Sada took out her Jakujou and prepared for battle.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Sada, but she blocked it with her Jakujou. Being a witch, she enchanted her Jakujou to be able to repel any attack, so she sent Kikyo's arrow right back at her. Kikyo tried to dodge the arrow, but she got hit in her arm. "I think I'll make your death slow and painful," Sada said with an evil smile. Kikyo gritted her teeth and sent her soul collectors to attack Sada, but as the came close to her, she sliced them all, beheading most. Kikyo felt completely helpless, her arm was bleeding heavily and her soul collectors couldn't do anything. Sada grew bored and used the crescent blade to slice Kikyo up rapidly. Kikyo fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from wounds all over her body. "This is fun," Jakotsu said happily. "Who knew she was good at torture?" Bankotsu said intrigued. Sada loomed over Kikyo and stabbed Kikyo through her stomach, her favorite wound to cause. She then flipped Kikyo over so she was lying on her back. She smirked as Kikyo whimpered in pain. Sada took the same blade and slowly chopped off Kikyo's feet and hands. She stopped for a moment to listen to Kikyo cries of agony. Sada then slowly cut Kikyo's arms off at the elbows, then the shoulders. She then did the same to her knees and hips. She didn't even wait for Kikyo's cries to subside, though it did surprise her that the bitch was still alive. She then slowly cut off Kikyo's abdomen and smirked at the severe pain she was in. Then, in one clean swipe, she chopped off Kikyo's head and watched it role towards her feet.

Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven applauded and Sada bowed. "That was fun," she said with a smile. She looked down at Kikyo's head and picked it up by the hair. "I've got another idea," she said with a malicious smirk. "Really?" Bankotsu said with a smirk. "Is as fun as that?" Jakotsu asked. "Depends. Wanna see Inuyasha squirm?"

Inuyasha and Kouga finally awoke and found themselves in a hut and their wounds bandaged. "Good, you're awake," Shippou said with a smile. "What happened?" Kouga asked. "Sada beat you both up pretty bad. Sango made a smokescreen so we could get out of there. It's a miracle that you're both alive," Shippou said with a frown. They then heard some clashing outside. Kouga and Inuyasha, regardless of Shippou's pleas to stay there, ran outside to see what was going on. They see the Band of Seven fighting Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "Hey, Inuyasha," Jakotsu said with a smile. Everyone turns to Inuyasha and he growls. "What do you want?" he demands. "We want you to meet the newest member of the Band of Seven," Bankotsu said. "You all ready know her, but she's got a gift for you," Jakotsu said with a smirk. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but fell down when Sada appeared right in front of him without warning. "Here's a little present," she said and threw a bag on his lap. The cloth fell and Inuyasha saw Kikyo's head in his lap. He immediately freaked and threw it off his lap. He stared at the head and became enraged. Sada laughed heartily at Inuyasha reaction. "That's what you get for butting in my business. You and your friends are next," she said and hopped on Ginkotsu and took off with her companions.

First off, I'd like to give props to my friend Cat, who gave me the idea for Kikyo with her **_Two-Faced_** fan fiction. Well, the part about beheading her and scaring the crap out of Inuyasha. Now, to the Kikyo lovers who read this fic, if there are any, I'm sorry, but I had a hell of a time doing this! --


	8. Bloodless Night

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 8: Bloodless Night_**

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha thought as he glared at the ground. He got up, grabbed Kikyo's head, and set off to find Kikyo's remains. Not a good idea, for when he followed the smell of blood and death, he didn't expect to see Kikyo in pieces. Inuyasha fell to his knees and hands in front of Kikyo's remains. "Kikyo," he said mournfully, then he punched the ground out of pure hatred for Sada. Inuyasha dug a hole in the ground and buried Kikyo in it, put the pieces together so she looked as normal as possible. He then pushed the dirt back over the grave and stood there in moment of silence. When he returned to his friends, they all felt really bad for Inuyasha, well, Kouga didn't, but he still kept his mouth shut. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Sada told her companions that she would be going for a walk. She did, but then she stopped at the hot springs they found earlier. She washed out the blood in her outfit, though you couldn't really see it with all the black and red. Afterwards, she sat in the hot spring, feeling thoroughly relaxed, something she hadn't felt in years since she was at her hideout behind the waterfall. This was also the first time in years she had time to remember everything that made her who she was. She stared at a scar on her arm from when her father got too violent and almost broke her arm clean in half. The result was a compound fracture that left her arm unusable for six months. Everyone in the village knew what was going on, but no one, not even the other males in the village had the balls to stand up to her father, just because he was head of the village. That's why she was so relieved when the Band of Seven appeared when they did.

Sada's trip down memory lane was interrupted when she heard something from behind her. Her back was to a rock and she used that to her advantage. She peered around the rock and found Bankotsu in the hot spring as well. It surprised her a bit, but she figured he wanted to wash up too. What didn't surprise her was that she couldn't take her eyes off him. Even as a girl, she thought Bankotsu was hot, and now that she was matured, he was a god. She couldn't help herself, she made her way over to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was sitting in the hot spring, relaxing and massaging his left shoulder. The monk had got a lucky hit and hit him pretty hard, so it was kind of sore. He froze when he heard something moving in the water. He turned his head towards the sound and was surprised to see Sada in the hot spring as well. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, just relaxing," she said as she sat next to him in the water. Bankotsu couldn't help but notice her half exposed chest and Sada seemed to notice. Sada teased Bankotsu by moving ever so slightly in the water, then she slowly and teasingly moved over to Bankotsu's left side. "You're arm sore?" she asked in a silky voice and started massaging his shoulder, the water moving around her in a teasing way. Bankotsu could feel the heat in his body rising, and pretty quickly. Sada moved in front of Bankotsu, pressing her body against his and pinning him to the rock he was leaning on. She moved her index finger around his chest, tracing his muscle patterns slowly, in a seductive manner. "What do you say we have a little fun?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Bankotsu couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped on top of Sada, pinning her near the edge of the hot spring, so only her head and part of her chest where above the water. He put his lips on hers and started kissing her passionately. Sada wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and started kissing him back, with equal passion. Bankotsu made his way down her jaw and neck, kissing and nipping all the way down, making his way to her chest. Sada arched her back a bit. Her face had a satisfied smirk, but not with Bankotsu's performance, but just his action. "Perfect," she thought, "He's finally becoming mine."

"Uh…Bankotsu?" Sada and Bankotsu snap up and see Jakotsu standing there with wide eyes which turn into an amused smirk. "Well, that explains why you let her in so easily," he said with a playful smirk. "Shut up, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said getting off Sada and out of the hot spring. He put on his clothes and looked back to find Sada gone. "Where'd she?" he thought then he saw Sada coming out of the bushes fully clothed. "So, what's going on, Jakotsu?" Sada asked while fastening her Jakujou to her back. "Kohaku's here. He said Naraku wants to see us," Jakotsu said blandly. "Does he know I've joined?" Jakotsu shrugged, "Bankotsu's the only one who's met Naraku and we haven't told Kohaku yet." Sada smirk, "Good, then let's keep it a secret. This way, we can get rid of Naraku, instead of answering to the bastard." Bankotsu and Jakotsu smirked with the plot and agreed. Sada snuck back to the campsite while Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked back casually. With silent communication, Bankotsu told them what was going on and they followed Kohaku back to Naraku's castle, Sada following stealthily behind them.

All right, now I don't care what any of you say. _Any_ man would get frustrated and loose his cool like Bankotsu did. And this chapter is where the romance first comes in. Trust me, not much more like this, it killed me.


	9. Freedom

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 9: Freedom_**

"It's about time you showed up," Kagura said as she saw the Band of Seven approach. Naraku and Kanna where there as well, also waiting for them. The Band of Seven didn't say a thing, but when a crescent blade came out of nowhere and cut Kohaku in half, Naraku became very defensive. Kagura used her _Dance of Blades_ attack on the source of the attack, satisfied that she killed whoever was there. She was dead wrong. She freaked when her attack was sent back at her, Kanna and Naraku. They all get hit, becoming greatly wounded. "They hell!" Naraku said as he got up. He saw a woman wearing a black kimono with red armor come out of the distance and closer to him. "What are you waiting for! Kill her!" Naraku ordered the Band of Seven. Bankotsu laughed, "Now, why would we kill on of our own?" Naraku's eyes grew wide with realization and got ready to fight, as did Kagura and Kanna. "Sada and I will handle Naraku. The rest of you deal with the other two," Bankotsu said as they charged at Naraku.

Naraku retreated deeper into his castle, Bankotsu and Sada on his heals. Sada got tired of his running used the crescent blade of her Jakujou and ensnared Naraku with the chain. Naraku glared at Sada as she held him captive. Sada smirked, then without warning released her hold on Naraku. Naraku was confused for a moment, but all was made clear when Bankotsu came crashing down with his Banryu. Naraku was blasted backwards and Sada attacked again with the crescent blade.

Meanwhile the rest of the Band of Seven where have their way with Kagura and Kanna. Since their attacks weren't magical, Kanna's mirror had no effect, so she was helpless. She had tried to take their souls, but Jakotsu had broken her mirror when she tried. Renkotsu had set a fire trap all around them so they couldn't run. Kagura tried to use her _Dance of Blades_ attack again, but nothing seemed to work. Ginkotsu finished them off in a deathly explosion of gunpowder and blood.

Naraku was fairing only a little better than his incarnations. He had at least weakened Bankotsu with a blast of his miasma, which seemed to be taking its toll on him. But the weaker Bankotsu grew, the stronger Sada became. She seemed immune to his miasma. Naraku grimaced as Sada stabbed him through the stomach with her Jakujou. While she had him down, Sada went and sliced off Naraku's head. She panted as she stared at his dead body. It was finally over; Naraku was dead. The Band of Seven didn't have to answer to anyone anymore.

Sada went over to Bankotsu, who was barely able to stand. He was using his Banryu as a crutch. Sada was tired as well. Even if she seemed immune to the miasma, it still took an effect on her. She went over to Bankotsu and carried him out of the castle on her back. When the other members saw Bankotsu and Sada, they ran over to them. "Sada, is Bankotsu all right?" Jakotsu asked. "Not if we don't hurry. Come on, I know a place where I can make an antidote," Sada said and everyone got on Ginkotsu and went west.

Later that night, Bankotsu woke up to find himself out of the castle and in a cave of some sort. He looked around and noticed that everyone else was there as well. "Good to see your up," Sada said. He looked to his right and saw Sada wrapping up one of her wounds on her arm that she received from Naraku. "Where are we?" he asked. "My old hideout, before you guys came into my life. It's secluded so it's a great place to rest up," she said as she finished up dressing her wound. "Hey, Sada." Sada looked to Bankotsu, an eyebrow cocked. "Thanks," he said and went back to sleep. Sada smiled at Bankotsu's sleeping figure and laid next to him. She snuggled close to him and brushed his bangs out of his face gently. "Rest up, Bankotsu, my sweet. Tomorrow, Inuyasha and his friends will be looking for us, and we still need to kill him, his friends, and his brother, Sesshomaru."

All right, I'm gonna apologize right now to the Sesshomaru-sama fans. I love him to death too, but this is all necessary. But I promise, I'll make him put up a hell of a better fight than Naraku did.


	10. An Honorable End: Sesshomaru vs Sada

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 10: An Honorable End: Sesshomaru vs. Sada_**

Sada was the first to awaken. She was feeling a little restless, so she decided to take a walk, bringing her Jakujou of course. She looked around the familiar surrounds, the burnt village, the corpses that litter the ground, the blood-soaked ground that will forever stay stained; it all brought back good and bad memories; bad memories of her father and how he abused her and good memories of the Band of Seven.

_FLASHBACK_

Sada had just gotten home late because she had gotten lost in the woods. She was only five at the time and she had to out run a few wolves in the area. Thankfully they where only pups with no experience so they didn't prove much of a threat. Still, Sada had bite marks on her arms and legs and she was exhausted. She got home and her mother rand to her side, worried sick. Her father on the other hand came over with a seriously pissed expression on his face. He told Sada's mother to move. When she didn't, he slugged her away from Sada and when Sada cried out for her mother, he bashed her skull in. The beatings continued for hours on end, until she was a bloody mess, and this was only one beating.

_END FLASHBACK_

Sada stopped at the lake on the other side of the village, one that she used to have to fish at for food because her father wouldn't let her eat. She sighed at the memory of her father. It pissed off that he could do that to her. It made her feel weak, but at the same time, she was sort of grateful. If her father hadn't treated her like that, she wouldn't be the woman she was today, and she loved what she had become.

She was about to head back when she heard something in the forest near her. She glared at whatever it was and when she saw a lock of silver hair, she sent the crescent blade from her Jakujou flying at the owner of the hair. She didn't know if it was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or some random demon, and she didn't care; she just wanted bloodshed. She smirked when the person pulled out a sword and blocked her attack, causing the chain to retract. The person stepped out of the trees, revealing Sesshomaru with Tokijin in his hand. Sesshomaru glared at Sada, quickly examining his opponent. "Hn, do you have a death wish?" he said coldly. Sada smirked and cracked her neck, "Yep, yours." She then lunged at Sesshomaru, slicing his side swiftly, though it was a shallow wound due to Sesshomaru's fast reflexes.

Sesshomaru growled at this human; she had been able to wound him, even if it wasn't bad. No demon had ever hurt Sesshomaru, other than Inuyasha and he wasn't about to admit that. Sesshomaru attacked with Tokijin, but Sada countered with her Jakujou. Sesshomaru stared on in disbelief as she was able to repel the demonic power from Tokijin. "Just who is this woman," he wondered as they locked weapons, trying to push each other back. "How can a human hold me back!" he thought furiously. What enraged him more was the fact that she was only using one hand as well. He growled, baring his fangs unintentionally. Sada noticed the fangs and an idea came to her. She smirked as she pushed Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru growled again and lunged at Sada. She blocked with her Jakujou and most of the demonic power was countered, but some of it managed to hit her, causing some very small and shallow cuts on her arms. Sada smirked, it had been a long time since anyone had cut her, and this just got her more psyched; bad for Sesshomaru. Sada pushed back Sesshomaru yet again, then brought up the blade on the bottom of her Jakujou and cut through Sesshomaru's armor, leaving a huge gash on his chest.

Sesshomaru glared at the female as she licked the blood of the blade. "You're stronger than most people I've slain. This is getting good," she said and smirked. Sesshomaru glared and growled at her. "Who is this woman?" he thought as he glared at her. Just like reading his mind, Sada smacked herself in the forehead. "How stupid am I? I forgot to introduce myself. It's only fair you get to know the name of your killer. I'm Sada," she said and lunged at Sesshomaru, cutting his stomach open. Sesshomaru placed his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, which was very hard with Tokijin still in his hand. He glared at the female again and sheathed Tokijin. He lunged at Sada, using his poison claws. Sada jumped out of the way, but she still got hit in the arm. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, thinking he'd got her, but when he saw Sada smiling, that smirk quickly faded. Since both where in the air, Sada took her Jakujou and rammed it through Sesshomaru's back, causing it to come out of his chest. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and he coughed once, blood pouring out of his mouth nonstop. Sada stood there and watched as he died slowly. Before he died, Sada fell to the ground on all fours, breathing shallowly. "I'll give you this, Sesshomaru. You're poison's the most potent that I've ever come across. Not even Naraku's miasma could affect me like this," she said, taking her hand and moving his hair out of his face. She then forced Sesshomaru's mouth open as wide as she could get it, busting his jaw, then she ripped out Sesshomaru's two top fangs. It was then that Sesshomaru stopped breathing. It was then that the blood stopped flowing. Sada smiled and got up, the two fangs as her prize. "These should come in handy," she said as she slowly got up and walked back to the hideout behind the waterfall.

All right, I had to have Sada have some respect for Sesshomaru. He's too great of a warrior. It killed me to kill him, but it had to be done.


	11. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

**_Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End_**

It had been about a week since Sada gave Inuyasha his 'little present', so she called it. Inuyasha was still pissed about it; who wouldn't be? Kagome and the others didn't know what to do. Inuyasha was so determined to find Sada and kill her and none of them blamed him, but they didn't want him to get hurt again. Sada was a powerful enemy, one that seemed to be unbeatable. They hadn't fought her enough to try and figure out a weakness and they didn't think they could hold out to find out.

Inuyasha was sniffing the ground, trying to pick up Sada's scent. "Give it up, mutt face," Kouga said, he had been trying to find her scent as well and he couldn't pick it up. Inuyasha ignored him, and he was glad he did. He got a lead. He raced off, the scent getting stronger. It wasn't Sada's scent he picked up; it was Naraku's. He stopped at the battle worn castle and looked around. The others followed him and stared at the ruins. "Look!" Shippou said and pointed to the site in front of them. There laid three decomposing bodies, two female and one male. One was Kanna, one was Kagura, and the other was a decapitated Naraku. "Naraku's dead?" Sango asked in disbelief. Inuyasha walked over to the bodies, "Yeah. And Sada did it," he said, picking up Sada's scent on the ground. He clenched his teeth as did Kouga while everyone else became worried. If Sada killed Naraku, they really had to worry. "Well, can you pick up her scent from here?" Kouga asked, wanting to find Sada and kill her. Inuyasha sniffed around a bit more and ran off.

Inuyasha stopped by the lake near a destroyed village. He had to cover his mouth and nose, the smell of death was extremely potent. "The aura around here is thick and vile," Miroku said as he came closer. "The land is soaked with blood," Sango said. "Think Sada did it?" Kagome asked. "No, this blood isn't fresh. It's been here for a long time," Kouga said, trying his best not to gag at the smell. Kirara looked around then hopped off Sango's shoulder. "Kirara?" she said and followed her cat. Kirara stopped at a decomposing body. Everyone else ran over to it and recognized it immediately. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, not believing that he was dead. "Who could've killed him?" Miroku asked. "Sada. Her scent's all over him," Inuyasha said, clenching his teeth. "I see you couldn't wait for me to find you," a female voice said from behind them.

Sada stood there, ready to fight, a bandage on her arm and a deadly smirk on her lips. Inuyasha growled at Sada and lunged at her. Sada jumped out of the way and slammed her Jakujou on his legs, breaking them with a sickening crack that rang throughout the area. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and ran to him, but was stopped by a ring of fire appearing around her. "This is getting too easy," Jakotsu said as he appeared behind Sada as did the rest of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Sada's neck and held his Banryu on his opposite shoulder. "Looks like this is our final battle," he said and smirked evilly, holding Sada closer to him. "Let's finish them off," Suikotsu said eager for the bloodshed. "Have fun," Bankotsu gave the okay. Suikotsu ran after Miroku, Ginkotsu took care of Kouga, Jakotsu went after Sango while Bankotsu and Sada watched. Kirara went to help Sango by attacking Jakotsu but a shot of demonic energy fried Kirara, making her fall back into her kitten form. She landed just in front of Shippou, dead. Shippou started panicking as he looked to the person who shot Kirara. Sada laughed as she held her Jakujou out, "Sesshomaru's fangs added a few new tricks to my Jakujou. You like?" Inuyasha growled and tried to help, but he couldn't move.

Sada yawned and threw the crescent blade, cutting Shippou in half. "Shippou!" Kagome cried as she saw the young fox demon get slain. Miroku screamed in pain as Suikotsu's claws shredded through him, exposing his innards. Sada watched, as did Suikotsu and Bankotsu as Miroku's heart slowly stopped beating. "Miroku!" Sango cried, tears in her eyes. She was so distracted by Miroku's death; she didn't realize that Jakotsu had attacked her. His snake-like sword cut through Sango like a hot knife through butter. "Sango!" Inuyasha and Kagome cried together. Inuyasha tried to get up, but he couldn't. His legs where shattered and there was nothing he could do. "I can finish this?" Sada asked Ginkotsu, stepping in front of him and facing Kouga. Kouga was slightly wounded because he was able to dodge most of the attacks Ginkotsu had launched. "Yes," Ginkotsu said and backed away. Kouga lunged at Sada, but Sada put her Jakujou and electrocuted Kouga with demonic energy. "You bitch," Kouga said through gritted teeth on the ground. "Oh, did I hurt the little wolfie? I'll be sure to finish it real quick," she said and chopped off Kouga's head.

"Now there's just the female and Inuyasha," Jakotsu said, walking over to Kagome's fiery prison. "Let's let Sada do this. She has the most entertaining ways to kill people," Bankotsu said, wrapping his arm around Sada's waist, pulling her in and kissing her forehead. "Leave her alone!" Inuyasha shouted. Sada walked closer to Inuyasha and smirked, "Now why would I do that? Don't you think it'd kill her to see you die first?" She laughed at Inuyasha's reaction then walked back to Kagome. She blew out the flames with her Jakujou and wrapped the chain around Kagome so she could run. "Your turn," she said with a malicious smile.

All right, I know it's hard to swallow, but it's gotta be done. By the way, if you like this fic, read Possession by FataLFelineOfTheNight at http/ -- It's really good.


	12. Finale

Disclaimer: I am but a fan who likes to mess with the characters' lives.

AN: This is it people, the final chapter.

**_Chapter 12: Finale_**

Sada yanked Kagome to her and wrapped her arm around Kagome's neck, like they where best friends. Sada took one of the hidden knives from her armor and sliced Kagome's arms slowly around the chains. Kagome bit her lip as tears started forming her in eyes. "Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted from his spot on the ground. Sada smirked, "All right," she turned to Renkotsu and held out her hand. He got what she wanted and he handed her his weapon. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he caught on to what she was doing. Sada filled her mouth with the liquid then spat out a hot stream of fire, withdrawing the chain first of course. Kagome screamed as she felt the clothes on her body catch fire and as the flames burned her skin. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as Sada and the others laughed at Kagome's attempts to put out the fire. "Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted and tried to get up again, but he couldn't, he just fell again.

Sada sighed, "This dog can't make up his mind. I guess I'll make it up for him." Sada used her Jakujou to put out the fire, and also cut Kagome's burnt body all over. Kagome screamed as the blade cut into her badly burnt flesh. "Inuyasha!" she screamed again. Inuyasha tried to move, but he couldn't. He thought of one way to stop them, so he cut into his shoulder with his claws. "Blades of Blood!" he shouted at the attack made its way to Sada. Sada simply put up her Jakujou and the attack was reflected at Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed as he felt his own attack rip into his flesh, he couldn't even find the strength to prop himself up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried when she saw Inuyasha fall. Kagome tried to run over to Inuyasha, but Sada held her back. Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha and forced him to watch as Sada continued to torture Kagome.

Inuyasha watched as Sada continued to slice into Kagome's once perfect skin with the knife. Inuyasha could feel his heart breaking; he had never been able to tell Kagome how he really felt about her. All the time, he told her he hated her and couldn't stand to be around her, afraid to fall in love again. But now, he regretted trying to fight his love for her. "Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome cry his name in pain. He clenched his eyes closed, tears threatening to come out of them. He felt someone trying to force his eyes open. It was Bankotsu. He forced Inuyasha look at the sight before him. Kagome was now bleeding from all over her body. Sada had stripped her of her burnt clothes, so now Kagome was nude and cuts where everywhere. Kagome's luscious curves where now cut up and bleeding heavily. A tear leaked out of Inuyasha's eye, and more where threatening to fall.

"Oh, look. You're boyfriend's crying for you," Sada said to Kagome. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and found tears slowly falling down his face. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said quietly. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said sadly. His eyes grew wide as Sada stabbed Kagome through her chest with her Jakujou. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, tears streaming down his face like little waterfalls. "Oh, hush, Inuyasha. She's not dead yet," Sada said as she flipped Kagome onto her back. Sada then cuts open Kagome's chest, causing Kagome to scream in horrible agony. Sada then put her hand inside the wound and ripped out Kagome's beating heart. It continued to beat in Sada's hand for a few seconds before it stopped completely. Inuyasha cried over Kagome's death, like a little kid crying over their first injury.

Sada walked over to Inuyasha and cupped her hand under his chin. "You don't have to cry. You'll be with her very soon," Sada said. She put Kagome's heart in Inuyasha's hand. She then took her Jakujou and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach, a poison seeping its way into the wound. Inuyasha stopped breathing and collapsed into Sada's arms. Sada ripped out her Jakujou and set Inuyasha next to Kagome. "A relapse?" Bankotsu asked. "I had fun doing it, but emotional torture isn't my thing. So yeah, I grew a heart for him. I can imagine how'd it feel," she said and walked over to Bankotsu and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck.

The next day, Bankotsu and Sada ran off. The rest of the Band of Seven knew what they where doing, since Jakotsu had a big mouth. Bankotsu and Sada found a priest in a village that didn't know anything about the Band of Seven or Sada. They had him marry them, and then they slaughtered him, nice and slow. Others came in after hearing the priest's screams and got slaughtered as well. They set waste to the village and laughed as the blood splashed everyone. "Nice way to start the honeymoon," Bankotsu said as he picked up Sada bridal style and they rode of on one of the horses from the village into the sunset.

Well, that's it people. This is the end of Obsession. It hurt to kill everyone, but it needed to be done since this is a dark fic, my first one at that. I think I did pretty well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
